Self optimizing network (SON) features for controlling network congestion are generally supported in a distributed fashion (in the base stations) or in a centralized system associated with the Radio Access Network (RAN). On the other hand, congestion control techniques such as video optimization, heavy user throttling, etc. are executed by systems associated with the mobile core network. These solutions are sometimes referred to as policy based functions, and generally take subscriber information and operator policies into account when attempting to mitigate network congestion.
Conventionally, SON features and policy based functions are independent of each other. The independence of these congestion control techniques can have undesired consequences, such as over-compensation and/or instability.